Laskar Junior
by BluePrince14
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Laskar Pelangi. Di pesisir Seoul, ada tiga belas anak kecil yang membicarakan mimpi dan cita-cita mereka. Bermimpilah, karena Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpi kalian. Dengan catatan: Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh/Humor gagal - -. Oneshot. No Bashing. DLDR!/ Review?


**LASKAR JUNIOR**

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters | Gejeh -_- | Kid!All member

NO BASHING

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

—o0o—

Summary

Terinspirasi dari Laskar Pelangi. Di pesisir Seoul, ada tiga belas anak kecil yang membicarakan mimpi dan cita-cita mereka. Bermimpilah, karena Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpi kalian. Dengan catatan: Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh

—o0o—

Di sebuah pesisir kota tak bernama—jangan tanya kenapa begitu, berdiri lah sebuah bangunan tua yang memprihatikan. Catnya mengelupas dengan kayu-kayu yang lapuk dan terlihat hampir mabruk. Meski begitu, dalam bangunan itu benar-benar luar biasa.

—Lantai marmer dengan hiasan mahal, lampu gantung mewah dengan bangku-kursi baru dibeli tertata rapi.

Wow.

Bukankah sudah pernah ada yang bilang; Jangan melihat sesuatu dari luarnya tapi lihat dalamnnya juga.

Contohnya ini.

Sebuah papan nama sekolah tergantung bengkok di luar, terbuat dari kayu yang hampir lapuk bertuliskan 'SD Junior'—tapi jika kita tengok ke dalam, kata 'SD Junior' itu bagai diukir dengan tinta emas di dinding atas kelas.

Menakjubkan, bukan?

—Sekaligus aneh.

Hari ini adalah hari yang amat spesial. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama sekaligus hari pendaftaran murid kelas satu yang baru. Di ruangan kelas yang bersih, kini sudah terdapat tiga belas bangku—yang nantinya diperuntukkan untuk para murid baru.

Kenapa hanya tiga belas?

Karena itu yang ditetapkan sang kepala sekolah. Tidak boleh protes…

Bu guru—dalam balutan pakaiaanya yang sexy ehm, menunggu dengan gelisah. Beliau berjalan bolak-balik bagai strikaan. Pasalnya ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan dan kursi belum penuh semua. Ini berbahaya bagi kariernya yang memang baru pertama kali mengajar.

—karena ia diberi syarat untuk setidaknya mendapat tiga belas murid. Kurang satu.

"Aduh… bagaimana ini?"

Berbeda dengan sang guru, para murid baru malah duduk dengan tenang di bangku mereka masing-masing. Ada yang bermain PSP, mengotak-ngatik laptop, bermain boneka, makan dan lain-lain.

—oh, bahkan ada yang sedang mengupil. Yaks.

"Ayolah… satu orang lagi…" bu guru terus bergumam, berdoa—tak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada dua murid yang duduk di lantai. Mengintipnya

Ya, ampun.

Brrrrrrmmmmmm

Sebuah mobil sport merah yang terlihat keren terparkir di depan gedung sekolah. Sang ibu guru segera keluar untuk melihat siapa itu dengan lebih jelas.

Seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari mobil itu dengan tasnya yang berupa boneka bunny berwarna pink.

"Dadah, Pap!" jeritnya dengan suara melengking saat mobil itu kembali melaju pergi.

Anak kecil itu berbalik arah, mendapati seorang wanita—sepertinya gurunya—sudah ada di depan pintu. Oow, ia terlambat. Anak ini berlari secepat yang ia bisa. "Maaf terlambat bu guru," katanya.

Sang bu guru mengangguk dengan ekspresi sedih dan anak itu masuk ke dalam.

—Hei, hei. Bukannya dia harusnya bahagia karena sekarang muridnya sudah lengkap?

'Itu mobilnya… pengen…'

Oh.

—kirain kenapa.

—o0o—

"Impian dan cita-cita haruslah di miliki semua orang. Karena nanti hal itulah yang akan menjadi tujuan hidup mereka—apa yang akan mereka usahakan sampai rasanya sudah tak bisa lagi," sang ibu guru tersenyum memandang semua anak didiknya, "Begitupun kalian, anak-anak muda penerus bangsa. Kalian harus mempunyai impian dan cita-cita." Bu guru yang tadinya berdiri di tengah ruangan beringsut duduk, di kursi, di belakang mejanya yang kini penuh dengan makanan.

Wow.

Mau ngajar atau jualan?

Dengan santai sang ibu guru membuka salah satu coklat dan memakannya.

Kelima belas murid 'SD Junior' terdiam. Mereka sesungguhnya diam karena

—tidak mengerti.

Apa yang diucapkan sang ibu guru terlalu panjang kali lebar dan bertele-tele bagi kapasitas otak anak-anak mereka. Kenapa tidak langsung ke intinya saja? Bu guru menyuruh muridnya apa...

—ya, tidak?

"Ssttt, kau ngerti ga yang dibilang bu guru tadi?" tanya bocah dengan bandana berboneka nemo itu ke teman di sampingnya, bocah berambut coklat ikal.

Yang ditanya menatapnya aneh, "Tentu saja aku ngerti!" jawab bocah itu sambil marah-marah, agak tersinggung. (padahal ia hanya iri sama bandana-nya tuh)

"Ugh, Hae 'kan cuma tanya!" ujarnya sambil meleletkan lidahnya ke arah boch itu, "Dasar jahat~" ejeknya lagi.

Si bocah nampak tak peduli.

Bu guru sudah bangkit lagi dari duduknya, ia tersenyum—menampilkan giginya yang di penuhi coklat. "Kalian pasti punya mimpi dan cita-cita 'kan? Sekarang ayo ceritakan mimpi kalian." lanjut sang bu guru.

Dan

—pilihan pertama bu guru jatuh ke seorang anak di barisan dua dari depan. Seorang anak berambut ikal coklat dengan mata hitam dan ah, pipi chubby. Lucunya~~"Berdiri dan perkenalkan diri," perintah sang guru.

Anak itu berdiri, ia memandang semua teman sekelasnya sebelum bicara, "Aku Kyuhyun."

"Salam kenal, Kyuhyunnie~" dengan kompak semua anggota kelas, minus Bu Guru menyapanya.

Ia tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Apa cita-citamu, Kyuhyun?"

"Pilot," jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sang bu guru tersenyum senang, "Wah hebat. Cita-cita yang bagus. Berarti kalau sudah besar nanti kau akan menjalankan pesawat terbang dong?" tanya bu guru lagi. Oh, ia begitu terharu dengan cita-cita ini. Ya... siapa tahu aja nanti bisa nebeng kalo ada keperluan. Iya, tidak?

—Ha! Modus.

"Bukan bu guru!"

He?

Dengan heran sang guru menaikkan alisnya. Bukan apa?

"Aku emang pengen jadi pilot, tapi bukan menjalankan pesawat. Kalo pesawat 'kan gede. Sereeem." Ya ampun itu wajahnya begitu di buat meyakinkan.

"Iya-iya serem. Kalo jatuh gimana?" teman-temannya yang mulai terprovokasi mulai berkicau heboh. Membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya pesawat terbang itu...

"Anak-anak sudah." bu guru kembali mendapat perhatiannya setelah sekian kali berteriak. Setelah di rasa tenang, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Kyuhyun, "Kalau bukan menjalankan pesawat, terus apa dong?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum—menyeringai lagi—sambil menjawab, "Kereta kuda."

HEG

'Kalo begitu namanya KUSIR bukan PILOT!' bu guru berteriak dalam hati. Kesal.

Plok plok plok.

Semua siswa bertepuk tangan mendengar impian Kyuhyun. Bu guru hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan pelan dengan tak ikhlas. Apanya yang harus ditepuk tanganin sih?

Sudah, sudah. Tak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik dilanjutkan.

Bu guru itu masih keheranan. Ia masih tak habis pikir ada seorang anak yang tidak bisa membedakan antara profesi seorang 'pilot' dan 'kusir'.

ITU JAUH BANGET GILA!

Haaah. Haaah. Tarik napas. Satu dua… hembuskan…

"Ah, itu yang di sana. Siapa namamu?" tanya bu guru pada anak yang duduk di pojok belakang. Semua murid menoleh.

Anak berbadan tinggi tegap dan tambun itu berdiri. "Namaku Kangin, bu guru," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Wajahnya tampak serampangan.

"Salam kenal, Kanginnie~~"

"Apa cita-citamu?" tanya bu guru, berharap takkan ada jawaban aneh seperti tadi.

Kangin terdiam sebentar nampak berfikir sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin menjadi seperti ayah." katanya.

"Oh memangnya ayahnya berprofesi sebagai apa?"

"Preman."

HEG.

Sama sekali tak lebih baik.

'Mana ada orang yang bercita-cita jadi PREMAN!' lagi-lagi inner bu guru berteriak.

Plok plok plok.

Tepuk tangan membahana lagi.

Aish.

Dua anak didiknya itu benar-benar aneh.

"Eum. Kau!" tunjuk bu guru pada salah satu anak, seorang anak manis berambut hitam dengan gigi kelincinya yang nampak imut. "Siapa namamu manis?" tanya bu guru sambil tersenyum—mencoba bermanis-manis, siapa tahu dicomblangin sama papapnya. Oh… mobil…

Anak itu berdiri dengan semangat dan mengumbar senyum manis, "Hallo teman-teman. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Tapi kalian boleh memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku—Minnie."

"Salam kenal, Minnie~~"

Sang bu guru tersadar dari khayalannya. Ia tersenyum. Anak yang manis. Oh, sepertinya yang ini akan sedikit lebih baik dari yang dua tadi, "Baiklah Minnie. Sekarang katakan; Apa cita-citamu?"

Minnie tersenyum lagi. "Minnie ingin punya uang yang baaaanyak," ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat isyarat banyak yang meyakinkan, "Lalu Minnie akan membeli semua boneka bunny di dunia supaya jadi punya Minnie semua!"

'Maniak!'

SAMA SAJA!

Plok plok plok.

"Yeah! Minnie kau keren!"

Astaga, impian aneh macam itu di bilang keren? Kepala orang yang mengatakannya pasti terbentur.

'Sabar… sabar…"

Beralih ke anak selanjutnya. Sementara bu guru terduduk dengan kepala pusing dan jengkel seorang anak berdiri.

"Aku Leeteuk. Cita-citaku adalah—" Leeteuk tersenyum, "Menjadi seorang ibu yang baik."

"Bagu—"

Eh?

Ibu?

Sang ibu guru menatap anak didiknya horror. Ia yakin bahwa penglihatannya tak salah. Anak itu

—laki-laki 'kan?

"M-mungkin maksudmu 'Menjadi ayah yang baik'?" tanya bu guru mencoba meralat perkataannya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Tapi Leeteuk menggeleng. Membuat si ibu guru semakin bergidik.

"Aku mau jadi ibu, bu guru. Tidak mau jadi ayah. POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU!"

**JDEEEEER!**

Plok plok plok.

"Salam kenal ya, Teukie-umma~~"

"Jadikan aku anakmu, Umma…"

"Aku juga mau!"

"Aku juga!"

"Kau tidak boleh!"

'Tembok mana tembok?'

Dengan lemas bu guru yang sudah hampir stress itu menunjuk anak lain. Seorang anak bertubuh gempal. Ia terlihat agak kesusahan saat akan berdiri karena terjepit kursi dan mejanya sendiri, tapi setelah terlepas ia tersenyum, "Salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Shindong!"

"Salam kenal Shindongie~~"

"Apa cita-citamu?" tanya bu guru tak bersemangat.

Pasti jawabannya aneh lagi…

Shindong tersenyum lagi lalu berkata, "Penjaga gudang makanan." dia terkekeh, "Agar aku bisa mengambil makanannya secara gratis kalau aku lapar. Hehe," ia berujar tanpa dosa dan kembali duduk.

PUK!

Bu guru menepuk dahinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara innernya kembali berteriak, 'Itu namanya PENCURI!'

Tak adakah yang anak yang waras di sini? Hallo? Orang waras?

Giliran anak dengan bando nemo.

"Hallo! Namaku Donghae. Nama panggilanku Fishy!" Dia melirik bu guru sebentar dan saat mendapatkan kata 'lanjutkan' dia kembali bicara, "Cita-cita emm, karena aku sangat mencintai Ikan; Aku ingin menjadi penjelajah lautan. Nahkoda kapal. Hehe."

Cita-cita yang bagus, "Hebat! Itu cita-cita yang luar biasa," entah kenapa bu guru merasa begitu semangat. Akhirnya ada juga anak didiknya yang waras. "Jadilah hebat seperti Columbus, ya?"

Donghae mengangguk saja, meski ia tak tahu siapa itu Columbus, "Tenang saja ibu guru. Nanti pasti aku akan memberikan ibu ikan tangkapannya. Hehe" ujar bocah itu.

He? Ikan tangkapan?

Alis bu guru bertaut heran. Ia sudah punya firasat buruk sebelum bertenya lagi, "Em, Donghae. Apa kau tahu bagaimana seorang penjelajag laut bekerja?"

Donghae mengangguk pasti—sok iyeh, "Mereka pergi ke tengah laut, menangkap ikan terus kembali pulang." jawabnya dengan senyum innocent.

Grrrrr.

—Tuh kan.

'Itu namanya NELAYAN!'

Ibu guru sudah hampir sampai pada batas kesabarannya. Ia hampir pingsan.

…

Ibu guru semakin lemas saat mendengar jawaban lain—ia sudah lelah marah-marah.

Heechul, seorang anak berwajah cantik. Ia berkata ingin menjadi model. Saat ditanya model majalah apa? Dia menjawab dengan polos 'Model majalah Playboy.'

Aish.

Belum lagi jawaban Eunhyuk, seorang anak manis dengan gummy smile. Ia bilang ia ingin jadi pedangan. Saat ditanya pedagang apa? Dia menjawab, 'Kaset porno.'

Gila! Gila! Gila!

Yesung—seorang anak yang kelihatannya sangar. Saat ditanya apa impiannya ia menjawab, "Penyanyi," tapi itu masih ada lanjutannya, "Di jalanan."

Benar-benar tak ada yang beres. Harapannya kini tinggal tertambat pada tiga orang anak berekspresi kalem. Dia menunjuk satu diantara mereka.

"Kim Kibum. Cita-cita; Dokter." Dan dia kembali duduk.

Hmmm -_-

Cita-citanya sih bagus. Tapi kok dia bicara datar sedatar papan, begitu? Mana singkat lagi.

Dua lagi—ibu guru masih berharap.

"Namaku Hankyung," oh, sepertinya dia bukan orang korea. "Apa kau bukan orang korea?" Hankyung mengangguk, "Ya, bu guru. Aku dari Cina dan cita-citaku menjadi seorang mafia."

HEG

'Pisau mana pisau? Pistol mana pistol? Siapapun bunuh aku sekarang!'

Bu guru sudah benar-benar menyerah. Semua anak didiknya tak ada yang beres—entah apa yang diajarkan oleh orang tua mereka hingga jadi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir."

Seorang anak tinggi, tampan, putih dan mempunyai senyum indah. 'Ah, andai saja dia sudah besar. Kukecengi dia.' batin bu guru sambil memandang lekat sang anak didik yang begitu menawan—meski di umurnya yang sekecil ini. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap anak itu, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Namaku Choi Siwon."

—namanya bagus.

"Dan cita-citaku jika sudah besar adalah menikah."

HA?

"Dengan siapa?" Ibu guru menjerit histeris. Ia tak rela jika anak tampan ini akan menikah nanti.

—Loh?

Siwon tersenyum, "Dengan Heebum."

.

.

.

—"Kucingnya Heechul."

TUHAAAAAAAAAAN! T.T

Ganteng-ganteng kok doyannya

— sama kucing?!

—o0o—

Hari pertama mengajar selesai. Semua murid sudah pulang dan tinggallah sang ibu guru yang kini duduk di mejanya. Menulis surat. Dua buah surat.

—Sambil menangis.

Surat yang pertama; surat pengunduran diri.

Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru jika muridnya begitu semua. Ia bisa mati muda.

Dan yang kedua adalah—surat wasiat.

'Tali mana tali?'

Perasaan tadi ia melihat pohon tauge. Sepertinya cocok untuk gantung diri.

Oke

—Sebenernya siapa yang tidak waras?

**FIN~**

**Cuaps Author's**

Kayaknya author yang ga waras -_-

Hasil kegalauan author nih. GALAU! GALAU! GALAU!

**KOMEN PLIS**


End file.
